Lev Lainur
, also known as , is the antagonist involved in the Grand Order conflicts of Fate/Grand Order and the key character of Clock Tower 2015. Profile Background Lev was born from an old magus' family line that continues before the Christian era. When Solomon died, the King of Magic made a rule, the | |}} and their primary directive passed down through a magus' family line. In reality, Goetia arranged the Demon God to be placed in the lines of mages 3000 years ago. The magi born from mankind will pass on their myriad beliefs and theories to their descendants, but those magi who separated from the "King of Magic" have survived through the ages for the sake of this point in time. Lev was born from that line and his genes were engraved with a curse which will allow possession by the Demon God Flauros, to persist and survive until the era they are responsible, Flauros was assigned to be the one responsible for the year 2016. Flauros would be awaken in 2015, as the final supervisor and to deal with humanity. Lev Uvall was a prodigy who drew attention by attaining the Fourth Rank (read as: Fes) in the Clock Tower at the young age of 20. Mr. Flauros was the director of a small research building in the Eleventh Archaeology Faculty (Rocks Road). Appearance Lev Uvall is a 40 year old German male of Aryan descent. Lev.png|Lay-duce's character sheet of Lev Lainur in Fate/Grand Order ~First Order~, illustrated by Keisuke Goto. Personality Lev Lainur was described as an "approachable young man", he has dedicated his life to protecting humanity. However this was all a guise, a deception to fool his allies in Chaldea. His true nature is a very malignant sadist. He has decided that humanity has no future, and his goal is the incineration of human history after 2016. Lev possesses three personalities, , , and , the current personality displayed in Clock Tower 2015. Role Fuyuki: The Contaminated City in Flames He encounters Fujimaru Ritsuka, when he was looking for Mashu Kyrielight. He introduces himself as one of the technicians in Chaldea and welcomes Fujimaru to Chaldea. He questions Fujimaru experiences and came to conclusion that Fujimaru is a normal civilian. Lev questions about Mashu's involvement with Fujimaru, she tells him how she found Fujimaru asleep on the floor. Lev understands Fujimaru is experiencing the side effects of the simulations. He informs Fujimaru about Olga's briefing in the control room. Lev ask why Mash is interested in Fujimaru, he agrees that a lot of people who come into Chaldea are pretty fishy and he thinks Fujimaru will get along well in Chaldea. Lev, Mash and Fujimaru attends Olga's briefing, however Mash suggest to take Fujimaru to the infirmary, Lev tells them to settle down. When Olga found out that Fujimaru has no actual experience, she orders Lev to sort out Fujimaru because an amateur might cause problems for Chaldea. Lev insist that Fujimaru is a Master candidate, to which she places Fujimaru in Romani Archaman care and orders him to take basic training. Lev tells Mashu to escort Fujimaru to his private room. Initially seeming to be an ally of Chaldea, he betrays the Chaldea when they were to operate their first mission "Singularity F". Lev placed bombs in the Control Central room, and directly placed them under Olga. Even though her physical body was destroyed, her mind was saved and leyshifted to Fuyuki. He orders Romani to attend the control room because Team B needs medical assistance, however he is hoping to kill him in the process as well. His reasoning is that he finds Romani to be too suspicious and smart, killing him will solve his uneasiness about him. Only twenty Chaldea staff members are still alive and active, while the other 47 master candidates were in critical condition. He was presumed dead in the explosion. When he rayshifted to Fuyuki, he gave the Holy Grail to Artoria Pendragon (Alter). However she brought unnecessary trouble for Lev by trying to restart the Holy Grail War, as she tries to maintain this era. Lev was willingly spare Saber's life, if she obeyed quietly. With Saber defeated, Lev appears and was not pleased with his plan was failed. He underestimated Fujimaru, as he believed his mercy has foiled his own plan. Lev was disappointed that Romani didn't die in the explosion. Mashu warns the others that Lev is dangerous. While Olga ignored Mashu warning, Olga was rejoiced to see him alive and ask for his support. Lev reveals his betrayal to Olga, Mashu and Fujimaru. He hypothesize Olga's condition, that she will die when she returns to Chaldea. Lev used the Holy Grail to connect space-time and he opens a portal to the control room in Chaldea. He sends Olga towards CHALDEAS, trapping her in a black hole where she was "to taste an eternal moment of death". He introduces his full name and his objective against humanity. Before departing, he says his farewell and caused the cave to collapse. Septem: The Eternal Madness Empire By using the Holy Grail, he summons a large number of Roman Emperors and other servants to incite Rome to destroy the human race and history. Lev faces the Chaldea group and transforms into a Demon God Pillar, the very first of the Demon Pillars that the group encounters. After being defeated and weakened, Lev summons Attila out of desperation. Although his Grail should ensure absolute obedience in Servants that he summons, Attila was completely uncontrollable and killed him. Salomon: The Grand Time Tabernacle When Chaldea group arrives at the temple, Lev who was dead, greets Mashu and Fujimaru. He reveals the truth about his affiliation with the King of Magic. Lev decided to stop the Chaldea group from entering the throne since his King is busy for the World's end. Lev announced that it would be a chance for him to redeem himself and fights the group in his demon god form. After dying from an attack, Flauros regenerates and summons more Demon Gods Pillars. Flauros mocks Fujimaru and blasted at him until Jeanne d'Arc saves him. The Servants from the Singularities assist the Chaldea against Flauros and the other demon pillars. Abilities Lev shows the ability to become Demon God Pillar Flauros, one of Solomon's 72 demons. Development Creation and Conception Takeuchi Takashi is the character designer for Lev Lainur Flauros. Images Expression Sheets= Lev Flauros.png|Expression Sheets Category:Fate/ Grand Order ~First Order~ Category:Fate/Grand Order -MOONLIGHT/LOSTROOM-